Storytime
by WitheringRedRoses
Summary: Lissie Hale never wanted to become immortal. That is, until she meets the family her parents once belonged to, and might just find a reason for eternity.
1. Prologue: Meeting

The Prologue

Alice Cullen's eyes scanned over the small summary on the front of the manuscript found in the mailbox. There was no address, nothing, that indicated where it came from.

She had to read it with the family. No, there was no note. But she felt in in her gut. Instinct.

But then there was Jasper. If this thing was read, she would lose him. He would fall for another, she knew it. And would love that other girl far more than Alice.

"Family meeting!" she yelled. Yes, she knew they could hear her if she whispered. But, there was a human feeling to it, yelling for her family.

All the remaining Cullens stumbled in. Carlisle and Esme were first, followed by an all knowing Edward, Bella, and Seth, Leah, and Leah's imprintee, Jacob Black, who had happened to imprint on her also. The last to appear was Jasper.

"Storytime," Alice whispered, forcing a smile. Edward gave her a reassuring nod, and Alice read the summary quickly. "Lissie Hale never had a reason to become immortal. That is, until she meets the family her parents once belonged to, and might just find a reason for eternity." She looked up at her family. "I say we read it. Together."

And so, they sat down on the couches that were arranged in an oval shape.

"Who wants to read first?" Alice asked. Esme leaned forward for the manuscript, and the pixie like vampire handed it over to her mother.

**Prologue: Meeting**, Esme read.

**Rosalie McCarty **

"Rosalie?" Five different voices either gasped out the blonde vampire's name, or just sounded confused.

**pulled her husband into the orphanage, expecting to finally get herself a child. At last, it was possible. Her control was perfect, as was her husband's, and she had looked up so much about children of all ages. She was ready. **

"She always did want a child of her own," Esme murmured.

"Good for her," Bella said.

**"That's Elisabeth," Mrs. Deidre, the wife of the owner, told them, following their gaze which was on a little girl in the corner. "Interesting little thing. She looks a little like you, Mrs. McCarty." That the young Elisabeth did, Rosalie had to admit. The six year old had the same shade of golden hair that Rosalie and her brother had had, and had been born with a shocking shade of violet eyes the immortal Mrs. McCarty had as a human.**

"Do you think they're related?" Jacob asked rather stupidly.

Leah smacked him on the arm. "My imprintee is a total moron," she cried, looking up towards the roof hidden sky.

**"How long has she been here?" Emmett asked. **

**"One year," Mrs. Deidre responded sadly. "She's a little...snappish, I'm afraid. These people seem to want an innocent sweetheart."**

"Sound Rose-ish," Edward mumbled.

**"She's not innocent?" Rosalie whispered. **

"What!" Bella and Esme exclaimed.

**"Saw her parents die-after they were brutally beaten to that. Death. I wouldn't call that innocent compared to most of these kids here whose parents died before they could remember, or left long before their memory." Mrs. Deidre swallowed a small sob for the little girl she loved. **

Everyone in the room was silent for a moment.

"Poor child," Carlisle said quietly. More silence followed, then Esme read again.

**Rosalie wanted to meet the girl. It was official. "May we say hello?"**

**Mrs. Deidre nodded. "Lissie!" she called. **

"I thought her name was Elisabeth?" Jacob. Leah sighed, smacking herself on the forehead.

"I feel for you, Leah," Seth chuckled.

"Can we move one?" Jasper aked.

"I don't know, Jazz," Bella said sweetly. "Can we?"

Jasper rolled his eyes.

**The blonde child scurried up, a custom scowl adorning her face. "Yes?" she answered.**

"Custom scowl?" Esme was filled with confusion.

"You can't blame her, really," Jasper defended. "Nobody likes her that much because of what happened."

"True," Esme agreed sadly.

**"Meet Mr. and Mrs. McCarty," Mrs. Deidre told her gently. **

**Elisabeth, or rather Lissie, turned, her eyes narrowed, lips pursed ever so slightly. "Nice to meet you," she greeted icily. It was surprising that a child, a mere little girl, could be so cold.**

"Still sounds Rose-ish." Edward spoke for what seemed like the first time, though he had said something before.

**Rosalie liked her more so than before. "I'm Elisabeth Rose Hale, named for my great grandmother and my great aunt."**

"Totally related," Jacob shouted.

"As if we hadn't figured that out, Jake," Bella murmured somewhat sarcastically.

**Rosalie smiled softly, putting out her hand. Lissie looked at it for a moment, then Rosalie began to speak. "I'm Rosalie Lillian McCarty, though I once was a Hale such as you are." Lissie grinned tightly, taking the hand of the woman she knew was to be her new mother.**

"Awww..." Jacob cooed. "Happy ending." He paused. "That is the end of the prologue thingy, right?"

"Yes, dear," Esme said gently. "That is the end."

Jasper snorted.


	2. Chapter One: Lissie

**Chapter One: Lissie**

Everyone let Esme continue reading for Lissie's point of view. They would switch when it was a male's. If it switched to one's that is. Then, Jasper would take over.

**"Five minutes, sweetheart!" my mom yelled from downstairs. Of course, I groaned, being a teenager. Time to get up and get ready for school.**

"Only five minutes!" Leah exclaimed. "I need at least 15!"

Alice sighed, shaking her head. There should be at least an hour of time of to get ready.

**I rolled out of my burrito of warmth and was met with cold, morning air of somewhere in Canada. "Whatever!" I said quietly, because both of my parents would hear it wherever they were and however loud I said it. And my dad was somewhere in the woods. Hunting for some sort of animal.**

"So she knows, then, I assume," Carlisle mumbled.

**You see, both my parents-Rosalie Hale and Emmett McCarty- were immortal vampires who didn't look like they were born in 1915, but were. And they were gorgeous. So much, that my teachers, even when I was younger, hit on them. My married, female teacher with 3 children and totally straight, hit on my mom. My mother! It was gross. Seriously.**

"That is kind of gross," Edward agreed. "Plenty of teachers back in Forks thought you beautiful Esme."

"Awww..." Jacob cooed again.

Alice sighed. Would he ever stop cooing?

**I stumbled into the bathroom, grabbing my clothes as I went. I hope I actually picked up pants and a shirt this time, and not two pairs of pants or anything. As I shut the door, I quickly examined the black clothing in my hands. And sighed in relief. Black skinnies, black tank top, leather jacket. Good. I struggled to get them on as I brushed my teeth.**

"All black!" Alice shrieked, no longer tranquil or anything. She was horrofied at Lissie's choice in clothing.

"Fantastic multi-tasker," Jasper murmured appreciatively. Those words caused Alice to smile a little, though she still was miffed at Lissie.

**"Hurry up, Liss!" Dad shouted. He didn't need to. At all. The man was naturally loud. I almost feel bad for the vampires he lived with before. I wonder if they ever got headaches because of him? I know I have. I really do love my father, but seriously. I don't want to go deaf at the young age of seventeen. Plus, I'm too pretty not to hear the compliments all the guys, and a few girls, give me.**

"Incredibly vain," Seth noted. "But I guess that's what happens when you are raised by Rosalie."

"I'm sure she's pretty too," Leah defended. "She's a Hale. Fantastic gene pool they have. You can't really blame her."

**I grabbed my 4 inch (yeah, FOUR inch) leather ankle boots. **

"Wow," Bella gasped. She still hadn't gotten over her aversion to heels, even now that she was impossibly graceful.

**I nearly fell down the stairs and broke my neck trying to get those things on as I hopped down the staircase that was far too long. You know how there was that break thing between the flights or whatever? Those square areas of tile where you can tie your shoe? Yeah. There were three, because the home I lived in had multiple floors, and I had the master bedroom. Which was on the top floor. Fun fun.**

"Sarcastic much?" Jacob snorted, like Jasper had after the prologue.

**I am amazing, if I do say so myself. I managed to get all my stuff done in five minutes, and not die while trying to get to the kitchen to grab a muffin. And I still looked hot. Fantastic looks are in those awesome genes I have. Thank goodness for the really pretty dude or chick who started all this beauty we Hales have. I couldn't stand not being beautiful.**

Jasper chuckled. She really reminded him of Rose. Rosalie was like a twin to him, and he missed her.

**"Time to go," Mom said cheerfully (the woman was so lying, because she hated school), wrapping her hand around Dad's large wrist and dragging him out the door. That left me to follow dutifully behind. Sigh.**

**(_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_)**

"Time skip here," Esme told her family.

**We had barely ten minutes left when we arrived. Suddenly, my parents froze (bad, bad idea since Dad was still driving), and gasped in shock. And sniffed a little. It was sort of...creepy, I guess, watching them sniff the air. **

"I agree," said Jacob and Seth.

**"Get out," Mom hissed. She pushed me out the door. Once again, bad idea. The car was still moving. I think. That's what it felt like at least. I'm sure it wasn't though, since my dear mother loved me, and wouldn't risk my life because of something. I hope. **

Jacob laughed. When the others looked at him oddly, he shrugged.

**Then, my parents sped away, and left me standing there like an absolute moron. Oh, God I felt stupid. I sighed. Time to face the crowd. **

**"Hello!" The voice was annoying, perky, tinkling, and too pretty to be human. That's why Mother and Father had left like a Fury out of Hades. More vampys. Yipee.**

"Greek Mythology," Jasper sighed at a few supernatural creature's questioning glances.

**I spun around, looking up, only to find that this vampy was way shorter than my 6 foot 2-ness. I'm sure she didn't even reach 5 feet. Like a little elf, or pixie. She was kind of cute, and I just wanted to pich her cheeks. So childlike.**

Leah let out an odd sound. It was a cross between choking and laughing that caused Alice to frown.

**"Hi," I said to her. I didn't mean for my voice to come out all cold and rude and stuff, but it did. Just natural, I suppose, since that's how I'd grown up. **

**It hit me all of the sudden. This was Alice Cullen. Same black hair, cut short. Same everything Mom and Dad had described. The Cullens were here.**

**"I'm Alice," she laughed. It sounded like bells. It only made me want to pinch her cheeks more.**

Insert Jacob's chuckle of agreement.

**"But you just figured that out." She took my hand. When I tried to break away from her grasp, she only gripped harder and pulled me into the building. "We need to get Rosalie and Emmett's scent off of you." She smiled at me. Now I knew why my parents loved her. She was annoying, but still...**

**In the bathroom, she sprayed me with so much perfume (which smelled fantastic, by the way), I was pretty sure the other vampires would hold their breath and not notice me, and all the students would lose their sense of smell. Oh yeah, great first impression that would be, rendering the entire student body scentless. **

"Cool," was all Seth said on the subject.

"Would be, wouldn't it?" Jacob muttered to himself.

**"My friend Jasper," Alice explained, "will be in your first hour. Try not to bash your head in if he changes moods for the fun of it. Especially if it's yours. He'll make you madder, and pretty much embarass you." She pointed to the end of the hall. "Have fun, and see you at lunch." And so, the future seeing Alice skipped down the hall to her own first hour. I was alone again. **

**"Miss Hale?" Mr... I looked down at the list in my hands. How it got there, I had and inkling of an idea. Mr. Robinson. Yep, that was his name. "Are you coming to class anytime soon?"**

**Moron again, which is my second again, now my third. "Possibly," I replied. "Might not."**

**"Get in here, Miss Hale." He nearly growled at me. Growled! Only vampys growled! Oh my God! Maybe he was a vampire in disguise as a human.**

"Odd child," Edward pointed out. He smiled smugly at Jasper's defending thoughts, and nodded to his sister.

**I rolled my eyes, and brushed past him into the classroom. I made my way towards the only open seat... and saw the possible hottest creature on this planet. Pencil bag? Check. Pencils and stuff in that bag? Check. Blond god? Big fat freaking check!**

"She likes you! She likes you!" Jacob, Seth, and Leah sang loudly and off key. 

**The only problem was that he was a vampire. And taken by Alice. This was Jasper Whitlock in all his blond glory. Please don't judge me. I have a thing for fellow blonds. We get no cerdit whatsoever, other than being stupid. I know blonds. I am one! We are no tby any means stupid. That's just a few, and there are stuid brunettes too! I can't say anything about reheads. All of the ones I know are geniuses. Like those Asians. **

"Stereotpes," Esme sighed.

**Then, I smiled and strutted (hate that word, but worked in my case) to my seat. Maybe this hour would be fun after all. Dad always did say Jasper could feel and manipulate emotions...**

"What's she going to do to you?" Carlisle wondered.

"Something not good," responded Jasper.


	3. Chapter Two: Jasper

**Chapter Two: Jasper**

"Hee hee," laughed Jacob. "That's funny. We said Jasper would read if it was a dude's point of view. And the view is his! Hee hee!"

"Hee hee?" Leah shouted at him. "Really? HEE HEE!"

Jacob shrank into the couch like a good little puppy, and Esme handed Jasper the manuscript to read.

**I hated her. I hated her so much.**

"Who? And why do you hate her so much?" Esme questioned sternly.

**Elisabeth Rose Hale would die. I wouldn't mind killing her. After all, she did try to kill me. During my first hour. Using all those poor, unknowing boys. She just had to be beautiful, didn't she? Didn't she! Maybe it was so because of my past, and I had to be tortured. **

"Jasper!" Esme gasped.

"Poor Lissie," murmured Bella. "She had such a hard time with things, and you just have to want to kill her!"

"I meant because of the fact that he feels the need to be tortured because of what Maria did to him, Bella dear," said Esme.

"Oh."

Jasper frowned, scooting away from the two, and Seth bit back a barkish laugh.

**"Lissie Hale's getting to you?" Edward chuckled. He's officially on my HATE list now.**

"That hurts," Edward said.

**"That hurts, Jasper," he told me. **

"Oohh," Edward ahhhed. "I said that before my book self. Cool."

**Shut up, stupid stalkerish pansy, my thoughts screamed. He was getting on my last nerves, but then again, that was usual. I would kill him along with **_**Elisabeth**_** if I didn't think of Bella as a sister and couldn't kill the love of her life. **

"Love you too, Jasper," Bella told her brother sincerely.

**I contemplated banging my head into my locker when **_**She **_**walked by, with Alice. My own wife befriended her. That evil, beautiful creature that I want to kill. I hate my life right now. **

"You would only hurt the locker, genius," Leah snorted. Out of all the werewolves, Carlisle noticed, Seth was the only one yet to snort.

"He will eventually, I'm sure," Edward told him. It sounded rather random to Jacob at first, but then realized Edward read minds and was answering someone's thoughts.

**"Jazzy!" Alice called, waving at me. The tall girl beside her, who was naturally tall already and wearing very high heels, smirked. In a sickly sweet way, she waggled her fingers at me.**

"Lissie is the tall girl, right?" Jacob wanted to confirm. He was ignored, and Jasper went on.

**Must. Not. Murder. Her. Must. Not. Murder. Her. I could keep chanting that in my head, but that wouldn't help at all. Must. Not. Murder. Her. **

"Jasper," Esme chided.

**Edward snickered. "Time for lunch, and she's sitting with us."**

**"By who?" I hissed. **

**"I'll be sitting beside you, Jazzy dear!" the wicked witch of my darkest nightmares cackled. Must. Not. Murd-**

"Jasper, Jasper, Jasper," Bella said, shaking her head.

**Edward smacked me. "Let's go." Must. Not. Murder. Him. **

"You won't!" Bella screeched.

**Leah, Seth, and Jacob were already there at our table. Alice and Lissie still were nowhere to be found when Bella showed up. I sat down in my usual spot, and Edward pulled up an extra chair for Lissie beside me. I stood to move down one, when none other than Lissie Hale sat down right beside me, Alice on the other end. **

"Ha ha!" mocked Seth.

**"Jazzy." Was she really cackling, or was that just how I heard it in my head? **

"Just in your head," Carlisle assured Jasper, smiling a little.

**Edward shook his head like I was a complete idiot, and I got my answer. **

"Because you are one," Leah said innocently.

**She was not cackling like the witch she was. **

"She's not a witch, dear," sighed Esme.

**"Cute nickname," she said to me.**

**"He hates it," Jacob told her, and now I wanted to kill him. **

"Feeling murderous, Jasper?" asked Seth.

**"I'm Jacob. This-" he gestured to the girl beside him, "is Leah, my girlfriend, and her brother Seth."**

**"Hello." Odd. No coldness radiating from her. She was... Oh. My. God. She was warm! That's odd. She actually said something warmly. I am going insane. I knew too many years of animal blood would drive me out of my head. Like with Carlisle. Who ever heard of a vampire doctor? **

"I don't know," murmured Carlisle.

**No one. Exactly, so deer blood must have gotten to him. Edward was going to be next, then Esme. I don't care what happens to Edward, but Esme! Not my mother!**

"Nice to know you love me," Edward muttered sarcastically. Jasper just shrugged and continued.

"Thnk you for caring," Esme said.

**"You've lost it." Lissie's cool, minty breath washed over my ear. "Mumbling on about vampires."**

"If it was another human, you'd be screwed," pointed out Bella.

**Edward was going to be mad about me letting out the secret. Wonder if he would be a meanie about it?**

"Meanie?" Edward inquired. Yeah, bigger words were going to be used on him because he was so smart, such as inquired.

**I down at Lissie (barely-she was like 6 feet) and shrugged. "6 foot 2 in the heels," Edward said quickly. I wonder how he knew that. Was he stalking her too. He really needs help. His eyes landed on Alice. Oh... I feel stupid. I didn't think that was possible for a vampire. **

"You're always stupid." Jasper didn't know where exactly that came from. A little voice in the back of his head, maybe?

**"You forgot the werewolves," Lissie chuckled. "How would they feel? Especially when they're not two feet from us?" She pointed at Leah, Seth, and Jacob. **

"She even knows about us?" Leah asked. See, she only gets asked and questioned.

**A few gasped, excluding Alice, Edward, and of course Lissie. I think the two freaks out of us knew all along about Lissie's knowing. **

"We're not freaks," defended Edward.

**Leah collected herself first, and in vain tried to persuade Lissie that she was wrong. But Lissie wouldn't hear it, and was dead set on her theory. Which had just been confirmed by our foolishness. Screw that Lissie. Just screw her. **

"Ooohhh..." Didn't know where that one came from either.

**"My parents told me a long time ago," the knowing human said reassuringly. "They're vampires too. You know them."**

**How many vampire pairs are there? James and Victoria, but I doubt they'd even adopt such an evil. **

"No, duh," exclaimed Bella. "They're dead!"

**The Volturi? Nah, they never would do that. They're smart, and not stupid enough to do such a thing. Carmen and Eleazar would have told us... Rosalie and Emmett. Totally. Rose always wanted a kid, and I wouldn't put it beneath her to take in an orphan, nor would I put beneath Esme.**

**"Do you always talk to yourself?" Lissie demanded. "Seriously. You're rambling. Yes, Rosalie Hale and Emmett McCarty are my parents! Big deal. Now shut up before someone hears and tells that my supposed siblings are my mom and daddy!" She was getting really whiney sounding. Then, I giggled. Giggled! She called her father Daddy still. How cute.**

"Cute?" Bella giggled like Jasper. "That's cute that you think that's cute!"

**No. She wasn't cute in any way. She tortured me in 1st hour, playing with those boys' emotions and causing them to feel strongly. And with that, she caused all the girls and girlfriends to become madly jealous, which made the teacher mad. So much emotion! **

Edward shuddered. "Sounds awful."

**We sat in awkward silence after that, and I was thankful when lunch was over. I couldn't handle sitting next to Lissie Hale any longer. I might kill her, myself, both of us, or Edward and Jacob. Or all four of us. The last idea sounds the best. **

"You still want to kill them all?" It was from Alice that time, who hadn't spoken yet. She was almost invisble during the whole thing, watching as her husband, soon to be ex, bashed Lissie Hale.

Jasper shrugged. "I don't know. It says so."

"I think Lissie's point of view will be next," Edward said. "So back to Esme, or does someone else want to read? Alice?"

Alice politely turned her brother down.

"I will," Leah sighed, taking the papers out of Jasper's hands.

_A/N: To those few readers, if any: review please. I have none for this story, and only 4 for The Blood Countess!_


	4. Chapter Three: Lissie

****

Chapter Three: Lissie

Leah now had the manuscript in her hands, and she chuckled a little at the first paragraph, and found herself agreeing with the girl book Jasper happened to hate.

She cleared her throat to catch attention, and began.

**When I arrived home intent on doing the homework the teachers felt the need to pile on, my parents pretty much attacked me. **

"Are they thirsty or something?" Seth asked.

**No, they weren't trying to drink my blood. **

"There is my answer."

**They wanted info. As in, did I meet the Cullens. **

**"Yes," I replied in an off-hand voice. **

**"What happened?" Mom asked, taking my shoulders. What was with people grabbing me? Seriously. I wasn't a touchy feely person. I quite like personal space. **

**"I found out that Jasper Whitlock was really hot." **

Edward snickered. "She thinks you're hot."

Leah had already read down the whole page, and said, "Wait 'til you hear what Rosalie has to say."

**I smirked at her. "Good enough answer?" I hope I didn't, well, cause her to become a statue, because even though she is very pretty in marble, I need a mother. **

"That's sweet?" Bella's words came out as somewhat of a question.

**Dad smacked his forehead. Loudly. Stone and stone hitting each other. Oohh, giggles.**

"How is that funny?" Esme asked. Seth shrugged, but Jasper was smirking.

**"He gets even more attention than Edward! I didn't think that was possible, Rosie."**

"I like that," Jasper said thoughtfully, tapping his finger on his chin. He was beginning to show his side that actually had a sense of humor.

**Mom snapped out of whatever she was in, and said, "Jasper is the hottest of the group." **

"To the hottest vampire!" cheered Jacob, pumping his fist in the air.

"Are you," Leah asked slowly, "what I am implying?"

A disgusted expression broke across Jacob's face. "I only love you, Lee."

"That sounds dude-like!" Leah exclaimed. "Is that because you wish I was a guy instead of a girl?"

"Read on, Leah," Carlisle said.

**When my dear Daddy growled, she added in a bored voice, "Besides you, Emmy." And with that nickname, he got all mushy. Like this one piece of Juicy Fruit gum I chewed once that turned all gray and ashy after 25 minutes of chewing. Okay, so he wasn't gray and ashy, but he still was mushy. **

Seth grimaced. "That happened to me once. Nasty."

**"Just stay away from him, Liss," Dad warned me. "They won't give a vampire/human relationship another chance now, since the whole ordeal with Bella that nearly caused the vampire world to be exposed to humans. The human will be killed at once, and the vampire left to mourn for all eternity. You got to change 'em fast." **

"Oh my God," Bella moaned, burying her face in her hands. "Does that mean humans might die because of me?"

Edward took her hand and squeezed it, motioning for Leah to continue reading.

**Would that count as a lecture? I'm not sure. I never really pay much attention in class. I was more worried about other things. **

**I wasn't planning to become involved with Jasper Whitlock. No, I only planned to screw with his head, and drive him insane. Oh, yeah. That sounded kind of weird in my head. Hmm... whatever. Must be me. **

"I think it's her," Leah muttered.

**"Alright, Daddy," I said sweetly, much sweeter than how I had spoken to Jasper. "Now can you let me suffer through homework now?"**

"Homework is awful," agreed Seth.

**My father rolled his eyes and swept his arms towards the long staircase. "Go right ahead, Lissie."**

**At least they didn't seem surprised like I thought the'd be. Seriously, they know I've never really done my homework before. **

"Really?" wondered Esme.

**Since we moved in the middle of the school year all the time, and the new school was in an entirely different area than the last school, I gave up trying back in 7th grade. I know that really dissapointed my mother. **

"At least she realizes that much," Edward pointed out to Esme.

**But now I had a reason to try again. Jasper. He realized at once that I was a slacker, and I was determined to prove him wrong. Yeah, this dude is bringing out the best in me, but I'd kill him before I let him know that. I wasn't suicidal, so I wouldn'y say kill myself unlike others. I would much rather be a murderer. To him at least. I'd rather not take lives, so he would have to never know. **

"She really is different," snorted Seth.

**I couldn't focus on my homework at all. Nope, nada or however you spell it. I don't really care. I just know I cannot understand what they're asking. I payed enough attention at my last school in that subject to know we were way behind this. **

**"Lissie?" Mom knocked on my door after I had thrown my book across the room.**

"Somebody really doesn't like homework," chuckled Edward.

"At least she's trying again," said Jasper.

**She opened it quietly. "Want help? I've been going to school since 1940 after all." She smiled at me. **

**I nodded. "Sure."**

**She rose an eyebrow at my willingness. "You know I expected to fight with you."**

"I'm guessing she doesn't like help," Esme guessed.

**"Yeah."**

"Just one word answers?" inquired Edward. There it is again, the inquired thing for him!

**"Why are you actually trying now after so long?" she asked, sitting by me and stroking my long blonde hair. **

**"There is a man I hate that I must prove wrong," I replied, sticking my nose into the air slightly. **

"Aww..." Leah gushed. "You're a man to her Jasper, not a boy like Bella thought of Edward."

**"Jasper?" Mom laughed. **

**"Yes!" I nearly shouted. "I can't decide whether I want to kill him, or leave him alive to torture him until the day I die." Mom frowned at the end. I knew she didn't want me to die, but I had to. I didn't want immortality. I wanted to die in the end, after a long happy life and a family. Maybe. **

There was a small silence as they thought about that Lissie had been thinking about for a moment.

**"Do you like him or something?" she chuckled. **

**I answered honestly.**

"Is this where she says she's madly in love?" Jacob asked.

**"No. I really don't like him, but I do like Alice."**

**She looked surprised. "Oh. It almost seemed like the kindergarten thing, where you pretend to hate..." she trailed off. Then smiled again. "Did you tell them about us?"**

**"Yeah," I said, letting out my breath through my teeth. "Can we work on this?" I asked her, pointing to the book near the closet door.**

**In a flash she picked it up and was back, beginning to explain it. **

**(_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_)**

**It was at school the next day that I noticed it was only Jasper there. The excuse was that they all caught the flu, except for Jasper, Esme, and Carlisle. **

"Not our best," Carlisle admitted about the excuse.

**"That's so awful," a stupid brunette mumbled. See! Not all brunettes were smart. **

"So true," Jasper mumbled. He was, after all, a blonde.

**"Yeah," replied her friend who was even stupider. And happened to be a blonde. Le sigh. Ruining blondes reps. **

"So true," Jasper repeated.

**"Come on," Mom urged, and Dad placed his hand on the small of my back, pushing me forward. "You want to turn in all the homework we did last night."**

**"I'm so proud of you, Liss," Dad whispered, and all of his pride shone is his deep voice that had talked me to sleep every night when I was younger because of the rumbling of it. **

**I forced a small smile. I was up until 11:00 having Mom explain some of that stuff to me. I don't see how some of those Asians actually want more. Then again, its easy for them, so it probably doesn't take as long. I'm rather slow. **

"What's with her and the Asians and their genius?" Seth asked. "I mean, I know this one Asian chick, Holly, and she's just low A's." He paused. "Wait, she's only half Asian, but she still got a C in Science."

**"Thank, **_**Emmett,"**_** I said. To the office we went after that.**

**"Hey Mrs. Peters," I smiled at the secretary. "This is my twin Rosalie Hale." I gestured to my mother. "And this is just Emmett McCarty." I merely waved a hand in Daddy's direction. **

**Mrs. Peters grinned. "Hello to you also Elisabeth." Some people actually liked me. So haha to Jasper Whitlock and those others at the table whose names I did know though they didn't tell me. **

**"We should go," Mom suggested. **

**Mom had the same first hour as me, which might just turn out worse for Jasper this time. **

Jasper groaned. "Oh no. Not both of them. Beauty overload."

**I wasn't disappointed.**

"I'm sure she wasn't," said Alice very quietly.

"Can I read next?" Edward asked, because he, like many, hadn't heard Alice. Only Esme really heard, and smiled at her tiny, pinchable daughter.

"Whatever," Leah said, tossing the manuscript to him.

* * *

_A/N: I don't like asking for anything. I never really have, but I'd like one more review. I don't like the number 6. Only 7, so just one more review and we're good. Thanks._

_A/N 2: A new chapter of The Blood Countess is up. If that one has one more review instead of this one, that'll still be seven. It's shorter, and not as good. i think I'l take it down once I've finished it, but still I'd like to hear about what you few readers think of it._

_A/N 3: My only two reviewers say this is confusing. It's like those Reading Twilight stories. The bold is the manuscript being read. Rosalie and Emmett have left, and they really did adopt a little girl named Elisabeth Rose Hale. _

_That's it for the longest author's note yet._


	5. Chapter Four: Jasper

**Chapter Four: Jasper**

Leah tossed the manuscript to Jasper. "Your POV now."

"Thanks Leah," Jasper dryly said.

**"Rose?" I whispered. At the door stood none other than Elisabeth Hale and her "twin sister". All the boys liking grew even more than yesterday because now Rosalie was here. Girls were even more envious, and unable to decide who they hated more.**

"Because the Hales are just so good looking..." Leah grumbled.

"You're very attractive, Lee- Leah," Jacob assured her.

**The emotions were worse than ever, and it only increased my hate for Lissie. Her smirk played on her full red lips (stupid boys and their crushing), and she winked one of her violet eyes at me. **

**"Another Miss Hale," the teacher groaned. I couldn't blame him. "Just take a seat by Elisabeth and Jasper Whitlock over there so it makes the staring easier, alright?" **

"Poor guy," laughed Seth.

**Rosalie smiled at him, and as Bella put it, dazzled him, and with all the confidence in the world, made her way towards me, her equally beautiful daughter walking right behind her. "Nice to see you Jasper."**

**"Rose," I repeated. Seeing her was to be expected since she was the mother of Lissie, but it was still shocking. "It's been a long time."**

**Rosalie shrugged. "Only twenty years or so."**

"Oh!" Jacob yelped. "Future! It is the future! New students are supposed to show up! Maybe it's them!"

Carlisle considered that. "Maybe."

**"I'd like to assume they're all good?" I said. **

**Rosalie's smile softened, and looked at Lissie. "Of course. With Lissie around."**

**And then, Lissie smiled genuinely. But all too soon it was gone. **

**Mr. Robinson began class, and we had to stop all of our talking. For now.**

**(_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_)**

"Time skip," Jasper murmured. "Alright? So Jacob, don't get all confused or anything. I don't like feeling that way. It's never as fun as those drunk guys."

**Now, it was time to face Esme. Oh, God, I wonder how my vampire mother, who happened to be much younger than me, would react to seeing her first daughter all over again.**

"Happily with open arms," Esme answered the book Jasper.

**Fantastic, I supposed.**

**Rosalie and Emmett sat in the backseat, and Lissie was practically laying in the passenger's seat.**

**"Y'okay?" Lissie asked, slurring her words together in an annoying way. That was one of the many reason's I didn't like the change in the speaking over time. People started to slur their words together like drunks and it got on my nerves.**

"Yeah," Edward agreed. "But she's probably just tired."

**But, I could let Rosalie's daughter get away with it this time. And no, I am not getting soft on her. The poor child was tired from lack of sleep, I could tell from tasting her emotions. **

"You're so going soft, Jasper dear."

"Shut up!" growled Jasper.

The Cullens and the wolves looked at Jasper as if he was insane.

"He's lost it," Bella stated.

Then, even though no one heard, Edward said, "I knew she was sleepy."

**"Yes, sweetie," Rose lied. **

**Lissie rolled her eyes, but then began to blink them rapidly for a moment. Her eyes were getting watery from tiredness. "Liar," she mumbled, and leaned her head back against the seat. **

**"Here!" I announced some ten minutes later. I glanced at Lissie, and nearly laughed at her, but I couldn't with Emmett there. Lissie was fast asleep, curled in a little ball. Her mouth was opened slightly, and she was snoring quietly. **

"I didn't think a Hale could even snore," Leah grumbled.

**"Jasper," she murmured. She said my name!**

"She did say Jasper," Esme assured teasingly.

**Wait, what did that mean! Bella always did, didn't she? She always said Edward. But, she loved him.**

"Maybe she loves you?" Bella suggested.

**"Die," she finished. "Die, stupid, annoying, and undescribable idiot." Oh.**

"Oh indeed," Jasper agreed with himself.

**Rosalie snickered. "Heh."**

**"Lovely daughter you raised, Rose," I said sarcastically. She smacked me on the head. **

"I would have smacked you too," Esme told Jasper.

**Esme rushed out of the house at the scent of two of her children. "Rosalie! Emmett!" she cried, sweeping Rose into a huge hug. Emmett's smile was blinding as he wrapped his arms around the two women. **

**"Where's your daughter?" Carlisle asked, exiting the rather large white house we currently occupied. **

**Her. I almost forgot about her in the pool of excitement everyone was drowning me in. **

"Nice comparison." Edward.

**Sighing, I went back to the car, opened the driver's door, and honked the horn. Ah, the beauty of payback. Lissie jumped, and hit her head on her elbow. She looked dazed for a moment, then pure anger swept across her face. She would so have killed me if it was possible. **

"Same," grumbled Leah. "Except I really could kill you."

**She kicked the door open, and I swear steam was coming out of her ears. I was surprised her face didn't get all red from her rage which I only amplified for my entertainment. **

"Jasper," sighed Esme. "How many times must I tell you this: You cannot by any means play with poor humans' emotions."

**She remained a creamy white. "My sleep!" she screeched. "My wonderful, wonderful dream that involved your demise! Why did you have to end it!" **

"I can't believe she actually dremt about killing you, Jasper," laughed Bella.

**I shrugged. "I thought you'd like to meet the grandparents."**

**Amusement rolled off Edward in giant waves. "Nice to see you again, Lissie," he greeted. "Not so much you, Jasper."**

**I did what anyone else would do. I flipped the guy off. **

"Not many others would do that," Edward pointed out. "They're scared of us."

"That was rude, Jasper," Seth giggled. Yeah, giggled. The big bad wolf giggled.

**"Jasper," Esme chided. She smiled at Lissie. "Hello, dear." **

**Lissie smiled back, and turned around to face her new grandmother. But, she did what I did to Edward. Towards me.**

"She has the right," mumbled Carlisle.

Jasper looked at his 'father' in shock. "What!"

"It's true, son. You did manipulate her, after all, and she knows it I'm sure."

**The wolved caught that (where did they come from?), and howled with laughter. I didn't get what was so funny.**

**"Shut up!" I hissed at them. Leah only shook her head. Screw her. **

**Esme and Carlisle were already taken by Lissie. How, I have no idea. Who could even like such a, a witch. A demon. A stupid girl sent from the deepest pits of-**

"Get over yourself," spat Leah. "Pathetic. I would have expected more from you Jasper." She was teasing. They hoped.

**Stupid rain. It was suddenly pouring on us. I didn't even get to finish my internal sentence. **

"You could have finished it easily," Bella said.

**"Let's sgo inside," Esme said, wrapping an arm around Lissie. "We wouldn't want you to get sick." I wouldn't mind it, Mother dear. Nuh uh. Stupid wench deserves it.**

"Wench?" questioned Seth.

**"Does Jasper have to?" Lissie looked at Esme and her mother with wide, innocent violet eyes, and the two melted at once. Her and her stupid hypnotic powers. "He was mean to me earlier." She sniffled, and brought one of her nails to her lips to bite down and chew on. Bye bye manicure. **

"Do you actually think like this?" Jacob asked.

Everyone looked to Jasper and Edward.

"Yeah," they both said.

**"He was being rude," Esme agreed. Rosalie smirked, and mouthed "HA!" at me. **

**"Stay outside!" Emmett boomed. God, I fear he may be the first vampire to cause another of his kind to lose their hearing. **

"You and Lissie kind of think alike," Carlisle noticed.

**"No," Lissie disagreed quietly."I just can't handle teasing. He should come in with us." **

"She so wants him to stay in the rain."

"Shut up Leah!"

"Sorry Jazzykins."

**Esme's answer would keep from standing in the rain. **

"She'll probably let you in," Seth said.

**"He's staying out," she decided. **

"You were wrong, my little, sweet, baby brother."

**And so inside they went, and there I stayed. I hate her, that Lissie Hale. So, so much. **

"I have a feeling you don't, Jasper," Edward quietly said to his brother.

"Can I read?" Bella asked, saving Jasper. Which he appreciated quite much.


	6. Chapter Five: Lissie

**Chapter Five: Lissie**

Bella cleared her throat, which of course wasn't needed. "Alrighty, then... Here we go on Lissie."

**A few months later, Edward said almost everything fell back to how it was before my parents left them. Except fo the fact that there was now me, Jasper showed another side to him other than the silent, blood-lusty war vampire, and Bella and Mom's new friendship.**

"You're getting along!" Esme cried happily.

Bella smiled.

**I still didn't enjoy Jasper's company, nor did he mine. In fact, when we did have to be near each other (I think Mom and Alice regret that happening the first time when we nearly blew up the kitchen),**

"What!" exclaimed Esme. "My kitchen!"

**we tormented each other. Yeah, we had supervised like little children. **

"You're acting like them," Carlisle said.

**Who knew Jasper had the nerve to pour my lunch down my shirt?**

"Jasper!"

"Sorry, Mom," Jasper apologized.

**Twice, in fact. **

"What!" Esme nearly shouted. "Twice."

Like a hurt puppy, Jasper shrank away, which happened to be quite hard because of his height.

**Low cut shirts aren't great to wear anymore, other than to annoy Jasper because of the other students. **

**"Consider turtlenecks, sweets, if you want me to stop," he said to me in a mocking fatherly way the second time. And the last. **

**Today, the shirt I wore was one of those ones you buttoned. It wasn't mannish or anything. It was tight, short sleeved, and perfect for my plan today when it was a class where it was just the two of us. **

Jasper had an idea what her plan was. Buttons and Lissie and him all in one class without any supervision from the others was a bad, bad idea.

**-Insert evil laugh-**

"Why doesn't she just laugh out loud instead of saying insert?" Jacob asked his wife.

"So nobody else knows she's slowly going insane because of Jasper," Leah answered.

**Yeah... Jasper Whitlock was going to pay for ruining my favorite purple shirt! **

**-Still evilly laughing-**

"Still?" Edward sighed.

**I smirked. The plan was fantastic. I was fantastic! And I would have my revenge!**

**I got weird looks as I walked down the hall with my fingers doing that thingy where you placed the thumbs together and tapped the fingers together. **

"Okay..." Bella murmured. "She has lost it, much like you have, Jasper."

**At the end of the hall, I could see Jasper entering the classroom. I followed him in quickly, and a few dudes glanced my way with approving smiles. Until their girlfriends elbowed them and glared. I was so hot.**

"Vain," Seth said.

**In my haste, I accidentally dropped my pen, and bent down to retrieve it. I think my bra showed.**

"What print?" Bella wondered. "Lace? No lace. Animal print?"

**Jasper looked at me with widened eyes and a horrorfied expression as I rose.**

"Why?" Edward inquired.

**The kid I paid to run into me did so, and grabbed onto me to keep herself steady, and ended up popping off a few of my top buttons. **

"Ah." Edward nodded.

**And so more of my chest was exposed. Great. And I didn't mean it sarcastically. You knew I wanted it that way. **

"I think we got that," said Leah.

**Drooling. I noticed it from most of the straight guys. But, I was proud to note that a few dudes were loyal to their girlfriends. That couldn't really be said for many of these guys. **

"True," Bella agreed.

**"This is getting old, Elisabeth," Jasper whispered into my ear as I sat down. **

**"I know," I replied in the same hushed tone. "But it works every single time, and still drives you insane. Am I right?"**

**He didn't respond thankfully, because the teacher had called attention and started to take roll. **

**(_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_)**

"Time skip," Bella called out.

**"Don't kill each other," ordered Mom. **

**It was after school, and we all were at the Cullen home. The family wanted to leave Jasper and I alone together so they could hunt. But I didn't want to stay with Jasper. I wanted to kill him. **

**"Just this one time," Esme said gently. "We don't to endanger the town more so than usual."**

**Pull the Esme card on me. Great Mom. You just had to. **

**Edward chuckled from the little corner he stood in, obscured by the shadows like some murderer. Which he was in a sense, for he killed animals. But I ate animals too, so it couldn't be too different. As opposed to the human drinkers. **

**"Fine," I huffed. "But if I die, I am blaming it on you all."**

"I wouldn't kill her. Everyone seems to love her," assured Jasper.

**In seconds they were all gone, and Jasper was nowhere to be seen, because he ran away to his room to plot my downfall. Or so I thought. Until he snuck up behind me, and whispered roughly into my ear, "They can't hear us anymore."**

"Are you going to change her or something?" Jacob asked.

Everyone was on the edges of their seat, and shushed Jacob, wanting to hear what Jasper would do. Hopefully not eat her.

**I was going to die. I want my Mommy. She couldn't inflict major damage on Jasper. Easily. Her angelic beauty did not go with the killing machine my mother would become after my murder. **

Edward let out a little, humorless laugh. "Don't we know it."

**Jasper didn't bite me. He spun me around and pushed me into the wall. "Stop with all of these games," he ordered.**

"Oh my God," Leah whispered. "Are you going to kiss her?"

**I rose an eyebrow at him. "Huh?"**

**He pointed to my shirt. The shirt that was still low as ever and showing a leopard print bra. Peachy. **

Bella's wondering got answered, which was great for her, but no one else really cared.

**"Oh," I said quietly. **

**"You are driving me insane, Lissie," he groaned, slapping a hand over his eyes. "Must you torture me so? You torture more than you know."**

"You're so going to make out with her!" Leah shrieked.

**"What?" I squeaked as his mouth got closer to my quite breakable neck. But they didn't end up there.**

**They ended up on my own lips. And I found myself actually kissing him back. Quite happily.**

"AH!" the girl screamed.

**I was almost sad that he pulled away until I realized who exactly it was that I was kissing.**

"Jasper," Jacob said slowly, as if Lissie was stupid.

**I was kissing Jasper.**

"Book me kissed her!"

Alice smiled at her husband. "You should have waited a little longer, Jasper," she said to the in shcok vampire.

**Oh my God. I sounded like one of those girls out of those sappy romantic teen books. We both did. **

"Yeah," agreed Leah.

**Awkward silence followed afterwards. **

"Figures."

"Go on, Bella, love."

**"So..." I began as he scratched the back of his neck. **

**"Yeah..." he continued. We were stumped. **

**"You're a great kisser," I blurted out like a fool. Please tell me I didn't just say that.**

"Sorry to burst your bubble," Edward drawled.

**Jasper snorted. "Now what?"**

**"Forget all about that?" I suggested, even though I really kind of didn't feel like it. **

**"Get to know each other," he said at the same time. I go with his idea.**

**"Get to know each other," I repeated. **

**"'Kay..." Jasper mumbled. "Favorite color?"**

"Of course." Bella sounded somewhat whiney when she said that.

**Easy, baby steps into friendship. "Violet."**

**"Like your eyes." He zoned out for a second before shaking his head as if to clear some thought out of it. **

"You liker! You like her!" sang Jacob.

Carlisle looked almost grave. "Remember what Emmett said? About vampire/human relationships."

If it was possible, all the vampires in the room would have instantly paled.

**"What about you?" Hmm... Was it blue? Green?**

**"Violet," he answered quickly. "Violet purple. Purple violet."**

"Because of her eyes." Alice was so sure.

"Ali!" Jasper finally realized his wife was there, and began apologizing profusely.

She smiled a small, knowing smile. "We never were meant to be."

"And Lissie and I were?"

"Yes."

Yes. that one little word. One syllable, one single breath to say it aloud. It changed his future, and every Cullen members. Because of it, yet another human would walk amongst them.

"I'm sorry," Jasper whispered on last time.

Alice laughed. "You shouldn't be. Not with Lissie waiting for you somewhere. Read on, Bella."

**Okay. "What's your favorite channel on TV?" I asked. **

**"History." He chuckled. "They get some of the Civil War stuff wrong though. Not always, but they screw it up sometimes."**

**"I like learning about the World Wars for some reason," I told him. "I like the second one. I mean, I don't like it, I just like learning about it more for some reason." I sounded so stupid. I said 'for some reason' twice. Idiot. And it wasn't him this time. **

**He nodded. "How about we focus on your homework," he said suddenly. **

**Great. No more of the tormenting. Only awkwardness. I wish he had waited longer to kiss me. **

"So she admits she wants to kiss you..." whispered Jacob in a creepy voice while tapping his finger on his chin.

"Hand the book over, please, Bella. I'd like to know what I think of this awkward situation."

_A/N: Sorry it wasn't a couple of hours. It's actually almost 1 in the morning as I am posting this. Last minute vacation stuff had to be done. But, at least I have two chapters up so soon to make up for the long wait I left you few readers with. _

_And, one thing else. Review. Pretty please with Jazzy on top with whipped cream? I hate asking you know, though I would like one._

_~Rose~_


	7. Chapter Six: Jasper

**Chapter Six: Jasper**

Jasper let out a small breath before speaking. "Chapter six. Chapter six! Chapter six!

"Shut up and read," grumbled Jacob.

**The next few days went by much like they had right after the Kiss. And, I will not (repeat: not), whine about it like other guys do and start thinking to myself, "why did I do that?" Because, you know what, I know why I did that. I wanted to. There, it's out in the open. I wanted to kiss Elisabeth Rose Hale and I did. And now it's all awkward. **

"Figures," scoffed Edward.

"It was a pretty uncalled for kiss," Bella said in a motherly tone.

"Let me read!"

"Someone's snappy there, Jasper," chided Esme.

**Yeah. At least she didn't tell her parents. Rosalie would have killed me. **

"Really?" Jacob said sarcastically.

**Really. **

"Answered," piped Seth. Obviously, he didn't hear the sarcasm in his brother-in-law's voice.

**She would have, because she is actually capable of doing so. Lissie can't, which is why she tormented only. **

**"I can't believe you," Alice screeched, pushing open the door to our bedroom.**

"Are you upset?" Jasper asked Alice. She shook her head.

**Did she find out? I hope not. I just wanted to forget what I had done. **

"No you don't," murmured Alice.

**"What did he do, dear?" Esme yelled. **

**Alice looked annoyed when Esme spoke, and whipped out her phone quickly. Then, I felt a vibration against my butt. She knew.**

_**You idiot! You still aren't talking to each other! Get your girl!**_

_**-A**_

_**P.S. The girl is Lissie Hale, and you better get her back, or at least get her. It was meant to be. Edward knows it too. Trust us.**_

**No pressure there, Alice, is there? Take note of the sarcasm. **

**"Jasper," Alice hissed. "Fix this, or I will tell Rosalie. Do you want her to know? Do you want to die before you can confess your love?"**

**I shook my head, gulping as I did so.**

They all had to agree Alice had her frightening moments.

**She smiled brightly. "Okay. Now go." She pushed me out of the door, and slammed it shut. And if I opened it, I figured she would would have my head. Then she would hang it in front of our unused fireplace, burn my body, and torture me with pictures from Lissie's wedding, and all of her children. **

"I would never so something that cruel," Alice innocently said. But, she did admit she would be cruel.

**Yeah... I could kick Alice's favorite dress out of the window now.**

Jasper knew that wouldn't be the best option. Alice would kill him. He'd be on the hitlist of far too many female vampires then. Rosalie, Maria, Chelsea from the Volturi because of that little incident 50 years ago, Heidi for not finding her attractive (well, she was rather stupid for a vampire. Poor Demetri and his little infatuation.), Alice... The list just went on. He wasn't very well liked, obviously, in the female vampire comminuty.

**Here I go...**

**I found Lissie about half an hour later beneath Rosalie and Emmett's window at their home. A small smile graced her lips, and all I felt was tranquility from her. **

"Surprise, surprise," Leah remarked.

**"Hey," she whispered. So she knew I was there, somehow.**

"Well," Edward started, "Bella was like that. She knew things from being with us so long, not to mention she caught things no other human did. Maybe it's like that for Lissie too, since she grew up with Rosalie and Emmett."

Esme shook her head, smiling. "You wouldn't have to be like Bella to know when Emmett was coming."

"True," Bella agreed.

**"No," she answered my thoughts. "You just happen to be speaking to yourself again." **

"Oh." Edward blinked a couple of times, and bit his lip awkwardly. Everyone stared at him for a moment, then Jasper began reading again.

**She opened her large purple eyes and looked me straight in the eye. **

"If they're anything like Rose's," stated Esme, "then they must be beautiful. Right Edward? Carlisle?"

The two nodded, remembering the shocking shade of eyes the human Rosalie had had.

"I miss her," Jacob sniffled a tad bit. "We fought all the time, and I miss that."

Leah didn't seem so surprised, nor did Edward. But the rest sure were.

**The smiled changed a tad bit, and resembled the smirk she liked so much to wear. "It's better than the scowl I always had as a child," she laughed. I must be talking to myself again. She chuckled, shaking her head. **

**"Lissie," I said slowly, rocking back and forth on my heels. This was going nowhere. Dang. "Elisabeth..."**

**I must have been annoying her, because she rolled her eyes. "What?" **

**"Erm... Alice knows." I didn't know how she'd take it, but I was pretty sure she wasn't going to laugh again. **

**"I know that," she answered. "We spoke right after you left to find me."**

**Well, that helps a little, I guess. **

**"Jasper," she whispered. "For your past, you're being a huge coward at this moment." **

"So she knows about that too, then," Carlisle noted.

**She stood up carefully, and pulled off the leather jacket she never seemed to take off. **

"She didn't wear it the day you kissed her," Seth told Jasper.

**Until now. Throwing it on the bed, she ran her fingers through her hair. **

**The innocent look on her face was terribly cute.**

"I'm curious what the girl looks like," Carlisle said.

**Tranquility no longer flowed from her. Now, only nervousness. **

"Wow," said Leah sarcastically. "Her nervous? Holy mama!"

**"Jasper," she breathed, running her fingers through her blonde hair, messing it up even more. "What did Alice say to you? She wouldn't tell me everything."**

**"To find you..." I began, moving slightly closer. She looked me over quickly, and took a longer stride towards me. "And to get you." So close, we were so close. "Because you were meant for me."**

"Are you sure you're not coming on a little strong?" asked Bella.

**Lissie made the first move and planted a hard kiss on my mouth. She really never was one for being gentle. She pulled away nearly at once, though, while biting her bottom lip. **

**"Is it wrong to love you?" she asked me. **

**"No," I answered softly, and pulled her closer to me again. And then, our lips were molded together. **

"Awww..." sighed nearly everyone except for Carlisle and Jasper.

"Finally," murmured Bella.

"Hallelujah!" cried Alice quietly.

"I'm not sure I want to read the next chapter," Esme said carefully. "Who knows what will be there."

Alice smiled softly. "I'll take it. Read it. Yes. Of course. Totally." She held out one of her tiny hand's, and the manuscript was placed there.

* * *

_A/N: It's been quite some time since I've updated, hasn't it. Well, I just got back from Mexico, and it was pretty tiring there. I have never been anywhere like that before. I felt like the only American. Everyone else was European. Anyways, I was surprised that there were so many topless women, and men in pink speedos. Honestly, I didn'y even know they put pink flowers on the things. Wow. _

_But, the animals there were cool. Monkeys were only 20 feet from the hotel, peacocks roamed free, and these adorable little creatures scurried around everywhere. The things reminded me of squirrels and rats, so I started to call them squirrel-rats. Creative, huh?_

_Anyways, it would be great if you reviewed!_


End file.
